9-11 Stories
by ZammieandPercabeth4ever
Summary: This is a crossover of Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson and Divergent, maybe more. This story will be updated once a year around 9/11. It has stories of sadness and revenge. Please just give it a try.


No One's POV (All-Human)

They all lost someone that day, someone they loved. These are the stories of those boys and girls, men and woman.

* * *

><p>He lost his father. He was all there was left, he cursed the man who ordered his father to come in. He would make sure the legacy lived on, forever. In memory of his father. He kneels beside his father's grave with a somber look on his face. His hair flaps in front of his eyes, but he ignores it.<p>

_Captain Poseidon Jackson Ω_

_Birth: May 14, 1970_

_Death: September 11, 2001_

_On the fateful day of so many losses, this man saved many lives before his own left him. _

"I am Percy Jackson, and the legacy will live on."

* * *

><p>She lost her mother. The last words she had ever said to her were <em>I hate you<em>. She remembered the look, so vivid, that heartbroken look on her mother's face. She knelt down in what was left of the towers. She would avenge Athena Chase, willingly giving her life to do it.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry son." I sank to my knees. <em>Gone, <em>the only two people who were there for me, _gone._ And they were never coming back. Where would I go? My dad?

I shudder at the thought. I had only met him once, and he was a red-eyed, buff and overall mean man. I stepped up to take the flag at my mother's funeral.

"General Zhang was an amazing woman..." the man said, and I tuned out, lost in my own thoughts. I would join the men and women who sacrificed themselves for our country. I am Frank Zhang, and I will take my revenge.

* * *

><p>My sister and mother died together and I found some comfort in that fact. They had died trying to take control of the last plane. It was because of them the last plane hadn't killed many.<p>

I touched their names on the 9/11 memorial. I'm grown up, not a 12 year old anymore. They will pay, they would die and I would get my revenge. My name is Nico Di'Angelo and I am out for blood.

* * *

><p>My father had gone to work and never come back. He had saved so many lives, but no one knew him. He was back in his home, a home of ashes and fire.<p>

His death hurt me like nothing else ever had. Since my mom had died in a shop fire earlier, we were everything to each other. He was my support, my life, my everything. **(AN: LOL, Ariana Grande!)**

They had killed him, and I, Leo Valdez had a hunger for vengeance. They would pay for all the lives lost on 9/11, all of them would.

* * *

><p>My mother died because of me. I had made her go on that wlk. She had been walking across her favorite field when the plane had crashed into her, crushing her body instantly and breaking all her bones.<p>

My dad had abandoned us and I hate him for that. I was meeting his son today. Apparently he lost his mother and sister were lost in the same plane crash that killed my mother.

Before he came, I swore an oath to requite my mother's death.

* * *

><p>Her father, dead. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. He had gone to Windows on the World, the restaurant, and had been there when the planes crashed. He was gone. She sank down to the ground beside the sink and held her knees to her chest.<p>

Now she would have to live with her girly girl mother and shuddered and the thought. She rose up to her feet, steady and made a decision. She would join her mother, but she would give the people behind the attacks what was coming their way.

* * *

><p>Those men were dead. You mess my little bro, you mess with me. My dad, I didn't care as much about, but if you even touch a hair on my brother's head, YOU ARE DEAD. Killing him was taking a leap in zero-gravity across the line.<p>

Our dad had taken Jase on top of the Twin Towers and were on the elevator when disaster struck. The man who flew those planes would be dead, and the blood would be on my hands.

* * *

><p>Those eight boys and girls, who became men and women were there as soldiers when Bin Laden was killed, they got their revenge and lives happily ever after, but every year, on 911, they visited a grave, a memorial, the tower sites, the Pentagon, & that field that brought back so many memories. They let themselves grieve for a day, and then served their duty as militants, as warriors, as children, as siblings, but most of all as themselves.


End file.
